Ice Cream Love
by Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki
Summary: love like ice cream... lembut manis membuat ketagihan... kyumin dipertemukan oleh ice cream
1. Chapter 1

**ICE CREAM LOVE PART 1**

**Author: ****조 세진**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Cast: lee sungmin as minnie**

** cho kyuhyun**

** and other cast**

summary: love like ice cream... lembut manis membuat ketagihan... ice cream vanilla melambangkan perasaan cinta yang merayap masuk ke hati dengan lembut... ice cream strawbberry melambangkan rasa cinta yang berkembang dan memabukkan... ice cream mint melambangkan rasa cinta yang panas dan sesak yang butuh didinginkan sedang ice cream coklat melambangkan pahitnya cinta yang tak tersampaikan... itulah yang membuat ice cream cocok untuk melambangkan ras cinta seseorang

athor pov

"minnie... jangan lari-lari. kau mau asmamu kambuh"'teriak seorang ahjumma pada yeoja yang tengah memakai pakaian rumah sakit

"eomma... aku cuman pengen makan ice cream"kata yeoja itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal

"chagiya... kmarin asmamu kambuh lagi... kau mau skarang penyakit itu kembali dan membuatmu tinggal disini lebih lama hah"ahjumma itu menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang dan berpura-pura marah

"ani eomma... minnie dah bosan disini.. minnie ma pulang aja"rajuk yeoja itu

"kalo gitu kamu gag boleh nakal chagi. sudahlah... lebih baik skarang kamu kembali kekamar, eomma harus pergi kerja skarang"kata eomma minnie sambil mengecup kening putrinya lemmbut

"eomma... apa aku boleh ke taman?"tanya minnie dengan wajjah penuh harap

sesaat eommanya ingin menolak namun tatapan yeoja itu meliliuhkan hati eommmanya

akhirnya setelah menghela nafas berat eommanya pun mengijinkan

"ne... tapi ingat kamu mesti pake jaket trus diluar jangan lama-lama. arrasseo"

minnie langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan bergegas kembali kekamar untuk mengambil jaket

setelah itu yeoja itu berjalan ke taman dan berniat untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di taman tersebut namun sayang ternyata ada seorang namja yang telah duduk disana

minnie memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama

entah mengapa perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang ada disana

jantungnya juga berdegup kencang serta wajahnya mulai memerah

namja dihadapannya itu benar-benar tampan

rambut coklat kemasannya berhasil membingkai wajah tampan nan pucat milik namja itu

tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang tinggi kurus terlihat pas dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini walaupun namja itu hanya menggunakan kaos sepanjang lengan dan celana jeans biru

minnie terus memandangi namja itu dan sesekali senyum terukir dibibirnya saat melihat betapa asyiknya namja itu memakan ice cream

sesaat minnie menutup matanya

"ice cream vanilla melambangkan perasaan cinta yang merayap masuk ke hati dengan lembut. rasa itu terus berusaha masuk tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya hingga akhirnya aku pun terkungkung didalam rasa yang indah itu. Tuhan... apa benar aku udah jatuh cinta?"tanya minnie sambil menatap namja itu

tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak minnie lembut

"minnie... sedang apa kamu disini? ayo kita masuk, nanti asmamu bisa kambuh lagi"kata seorang namja dengan pakaian dokter

sesaat minnie menatap namja itu berat

sulit rasanya beranjak dari sana

minnie masih ingin menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya itu

mencoba meresapi perasaan yang mulai menjalar masuk kehatinya

namun tarikan lembut nan tegas dari namja disebelahnya membuat minnie tak bisa menolak

"ne oppa... ayo kita masuk"kata minnie dengan suara berat

setelah melirik untuk terakhir kali, minnie berucap didalam hati

"semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi Tuhan"doa minnie

2 hari berlalu sejak saat itu namun minnie masih tidak dapat melupakan wajah namja yang telah mencuri hatinya

saat minnie tengah berjalan sendirian tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah toko ice cream

dengan langkah riang minnie berjalan ke dalam toko

minnie menatap seluruh isi toko dan menemukan sebuuah tempat strategis di sebelah jendela

saat minnie duduk seorang namja langsung menghampirinya

"anda ingin pesan apa agashi?"tanya namja itu hingga membuat minnie berbalik ke arahnya

dalam sekejap jantung minnie berdetak lebih cepat...

dengan sigap minnie membalikkan wajahnya ke daftar menu

yeoja itu tidak ingin namja itu mengetahui jantungnya yang berdegup cepat dan wajahnya yang terasa panas

"a...aakuuu pesan ice cream strawberry"kata minnie terbata

namja itu langsung menulis dicatatannya

"silahkan tunggu 5 menit"kata namja itu sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi

minnie hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kepergian namja itu melalui kaca jendela disebelahnya

"Tuhan... apa ini artinya aku berjodoh dengannya?"tanya minnie dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik namja itu melalui kaca jendela

setelah ice cream pesanannya datang minnie langsung melahap ice cream itu sambil tersenyum

" ice cream strawberry melambangkan rasa cinta yang berkembang dan memabukkan. strawberry asem sekaligus manis terasa di ujung lidah seperti cinta yang terus melekat..."ujar minnie dalam hati

senyumnya terus mengembang seiring ice cream yang masuk kedalam mulutnya

yeoja itu tak menyadari seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum kkecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil

10 menit kemudian minnie bersiap untuk pergi

yeoja itu harus kembali kerumah sebelum eommanya datang

dengan cepat minnie membayar pesanannya dan bergegas pergi

author pov end

minnie pov

sesampai dirumah aku terus-terusan tersenyum hingga tak menyadari kehadiran eomma

"minnie chagi... knapa kamu terus tertawa? memang apa yang lucu?"tanya eomma

aku langsung berbalik ke arah eomma dan terus tersenyum

"ani eomma"

"ya sudah kalo gitu cepat turun, appamu sudah menunggu di bawah"kata eomma

aku hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu bergegas mengikuti eomma ke ruang makan

"minnie... bagaimana keadaanmu chagi?"tanya appa

"gwenchana appa"kataku sambil tersenyum manis

"aigo... anak eomma dari tadi senyum-senyum terus. jangan-jangan kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya?"goda eomma hingga membuat wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"ah...eomma"aku langsung duduk ke tempatku dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian eomma dengan menyendokkan makanan yang banyak ke piringnya

"gomawo chagiya tapi eomma lagi diet jadi ini buat kamu aja. kamu kurusan"kata eomma sambil tertawa

aku langsung mengembungkan pipi kesal sedang appa hanya senyum-senyum

setelah makan malam aku langsung kembali ke kamarku dan kembali membayangkan kejadian tadi siang

saat membayangkan wajah namja itu dadaku langsung berdegup cepat

aku langsung memegang kedua pippiku yang memanas dengan sendirinya

"saranghae"kataku dalam hati sambil membayangkan wajah namja itu berharap rasaku tersampaikan padanya

"ah... gag sabar nunggu besok... smoga dia besok kerja"ucapku lalu menutup kepalaku dengan selimut

keesokan harinya aku kembali menunggu sampai eomma dan appa pergi bekerja

setelah itu barulah aku berdandan dan bersiap untuk pergi menemui pujaan hatiku

begitu sampai di depan toko ice cream langkahku terhenti seketika

aku pun menarik nafas berulang kali berharap debaran dijantungku sedikit berkurang

setelah merasa lebih baik aku pun melangkah masuk kedalam dan bergegas ke tempat dudukku yang kemarin

"kyuhyun ada pelanggan"teriak seseorang

aku yang melihat dari kaca jendela langsung tersenyum

"jadi namanya kyuhyun... bagus"kataku sambil tersenyum kecil

tidak lama kyuhyun berjalan menghampiriku

"agashi anda ingin pesan apa?"tanya kyuhyun

"aku pesan ice cream strawberry"kataku dengan suara kecil

nafasku terasa tercekat saat kyuhyun menundukkan badannya ke arahku

"mianhe saya tidak dengar"katanya sambil terus merunduk

aku semakin sulit bernafas

harum tubuhnya yang menyegarkan membuat jantungku semakin berdebar kencang

deru nafasnya yang beraroma mint membuat wajahku memanas

"aku pesan ice cream"kataku berusaha membesarkan suara

"ne... silahkan tunggu 5 menit"katanya sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi

aku hanya bisa memegang dadaku berusaha menahan debaran jantungku yang serasa akan melompat keluar

minnie pov end

kyuhyun pov

hari ini dia datang lagi

penampilannya hari inipun manis seperti kemarin

kalau kemarin dia terlihat imut dengan dres selutut berwarna pink susu, high heels dengan warna senada dan rambut lurus sedada

sekarang pun dia tetap terlihat imut walaupun hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna pink dengan hot pants

sungguh aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya tapi aku takut dia tidak mau berkenalan denganku

bisa-bisa yeoja itu malah menganggap aku pelayan mesum lagi

akhirnya setelah berbagai hal mengerikan yang terlintas difikiranku aku pun tak berani mengajaknya berkenalan

lebih baik aku mengaguminya dari jauh ketimbang dijauhi olehnya

yang aku herankan hanya satu

knapa yeoja itu slalu memandang keluar, memangnya ada pemandangan apa disana

akhirnya karena penasaran aku pun berlama-lama di sebelah yeoja itu

selain untuk tahu apa yang selalu diperhatikan olehnya, aku juga ingin menikmati jantungku yang entah sejak kapan mulai berdebar bila didekatnya

aku sangat menyukai perasaan ini

perasaan dengan jantung berdegup cepat...

nafas yang terputus saking gugupnya karna berada dekat dengannya

walaupun aku slalu berhasil menutupinya

aku terus memperhatikan yeoja itu hingga tanpa terasa seminggu tlah berlalu sejak pertemuan kami

hari ini aku sangat bersemangat untuk pergi bekerja

itu karna aku yakin hari ini pasti sama dengan kemarin

"yeoja itu pasti datang lagi hari ini... kira-kira dia memakai baju apa lagi ya?"kataku pada diri sendiri sambil mengingat wajah yeoja yang telah mengambil alih hatiku itu

dadaku kembali berdegup cepat dan perutku terasa mulai

"aigo... knapa setiap mengingatnya perutku slalu mulas. apa ini karna aku gugup ya?"tanyaku dalam hati

setelah mengatur degup jantung dan merasa penampilannku lumayan aku pun bergegas keluar sambil menarik sepedaku

saat akan segera berangkat tiba-tiba terdenggar suara yeoja

"oppa... aku ikut ke tempat kkerjamu ya"

"aigo hyukkie... kau pasti ingin melihat donghae lagi kan"kataku yang kesal melihat dongsaengku yang centil

yah... aku tahu sejak pertama memperkenalkkannya dengan bbos ku donghae hyukkie langsung jatuh cinta

aku selalu terkikik geli saat melihat binar-binar kagum dimatanya saat memandangi bos ku itu

"ah... oppa tau aja... kajja oppa"katanya tanpa meminta persetujuanku dan langsung duduk di boncengan sepedaku

aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dongsaengku itu

sesampai di temptku bekerja hyukkie langsung melompat dan mencium pipiku cepat

"gomawo opppa"katanya lalu berlari masuk

aku hanya bisa mengelus dada tanpa menyadari seorang yeoja tengah menatapku dengan tatapan terluka

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ICE CREAM LOVE PART 2**

**Author: ****조 세진**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: lee sungmin as minnie**

** cho kyuhyun**

** and other cast**

summary: love like ice cream... lembut manis membuat ketagihan... ice cream vanilla melambangkan perasaan cinta yang merayap masuk ke hati dengan lembut... ice cream strawbberry melambangkan rasa cinta yang berkembang dan memabukkan... ice cream mint melambangkan rasa cinta yang panas dan sesak yang butuh didinginkan sedang ice cream coklat melambangkan pahitnya cinta yang tak tersampaikan... itulah yang membuat ice cream cocok untuk melambangkan rasa cinta seseorang

author pov

hari ini yeoja itu datang lagi ke toko ice cream itu

namun ekspresi wajahnya berbeda dari hari kemarin

hari ini wajahnya terlihat sendu

kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangannya langsung merasakan hatinya bersorak riang

dengan cepat namja itu mendekat

"annyeong... apa anda sudah mau memesan?"tanya kyuhyun

sesaat yeoja itu berbalik menatap kyuhyun dengan sendu lalu kembali menatap daftar menu dihadapannya

kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan berbeda dari yeoja itu langsung mengerutkana keningnya bingung

"aku pesan ice cream rasa mint"ujar yeoja itu lirih

"ne?"kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan yeoja itu tidak mendengarkan suaranya yang kecil

"aku pesan ice cream rasa mint"ulangnya

"ne... tunggu 5 menit lagi"kata kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi

tidak lama kyuhyun kembali datang sambil membawa pesanan

"aneh... tidak biasanya yeoja ini terlihat murung. apa dia ada masalah?"pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di fikiran kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar namja itu terus berada dimeja minnie

"mmm..mmiiiaaann... apppaaa kkaauu aakkaann tterruuuss diiiissiiinniii?"tanya minnie terbata hingga membuat kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya

"ne? ah.. mianhe saya melamun"kata kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi

minnie hanya menatap kyuhyun dari balik kaca dengan sendu

sesaat perasaan bahagia melingkupinya saat kyuhyun berada disebelahnya

namun sekelebat kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya menghancurleburkan harapan manis yeoja itu hingga terpuruk di jurang yang dalam

"Tuhan knapa kau memberikan rasa sebesar ini jika akhirnya kami tak bisa bersama"kata minnie

minnie menatap ice cream mint dihadapannya dengan sendu

perlahan yeoja itu mulai menyuapkan kemulutnya

rasa mint langsung menyebar

"ice cream mint melambangkan rasa cinta yang panas dan sesak yang butuh didinginkan. kadangkala cinta memberikan kebahagiaan tiada tara bagi yang merasakannya namun terkadang juga memberikan sakit dan cemburu. sakit itu bisa memberikan rasa panas yang butuh didinginkan sehingga mint akan membantu mengembalikan hati yang luka"ujar minnie dalam hati

yeoja itu terus menyuapkan ice cream ke mulutnya dengan cepat

minnie bahkan tidak menghiraukan dadanya yang sesak karna asmanya yang mulai kambuh

ternyata makan ice cream seminggu lebih membuat daya tahan tubuh yeoja itu menurun drastis namun dia tak peduli

asalkan bisa melihat senyuman kyuhyun telah memberikannya kebahagiaan walaupun minnie hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan

keesokan harinya minnie kembali datang kesana

yeoja itu bahkan tidak memperdulikanwajahnya yang memucat serta bibirnya yang memutih

minnie hanya ingin melihat kyuhyun namun yang didapatinya hanya kenyataan mengerikan

kyuhyun kembali terlihat membonceng yeoja

yeoja yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya kemarin

"apa itu pacar kyuhyun?"minnie termangu di depan toko ice cream

saat akan beranjak masuk minnie melihat kyuhyun mengacak rambut yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lembut

minnie mmencengkram dadanya yang sesak

rasa sakit itu mulai menjalari seluruh sel di dalam tubuhnya

membuat tubuhnya yang rapuh semakin rapuh membuatnya jatuh lunglai di jalanan

hanya demi senyuman kyuhyun minnie menyeret kakinya masuk kedalam toko

tidak dihiraukannya tatapan orang-orang yang melihat penampilannya

yeoja itu hanya ingin berada disana

mencuri pandang ke arah kyuhyun walaupun hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik

tidak berapa lama kyuhyun datang menghampiri minnie

wajahnya berkerut saat melihat minnie yang pucat dan bibirnya memutih

"mianhe... apa anda sakit? wajah anda terlihat pucat"kyuhyun bukannya menanyakan pesanan malah menanyakan keadaan yeoja itu

"gwenchana"lirihan minnie terdengar semakin kecil dan bibirnya terlihat bergetar

"aku pesan ice cream coklat"lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan khawatir kyuhyun

"ta..tapi anda sedang sakit"kata kyuhyun

"ani... tolong ice creamnya cepat"kata yeoja itu lalu kembali melihat ke arah luar

kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah berat lalu beranjak untuk mengambilkan pesanan

saat ice creamnya tlah datang minnie kembali menatap sendu ice cream itu

"ice cream coklat melambangkan pahitnya cinta yang tak tersampaikan. rasa pahit sekaligus manis didalam coklat bagai rasa cinta yang tak selamanya berakhir baik. kadang dia kan berakhir buruk dan memberikan kenangan pahit bagi yang merasakannya"lirih minnie sambil mulai menyuapkan ice cream itu kemulutnya

tanpa sadar minnie menangis

air mata yeoja itu tumpah membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya namun dia tak peduli

minnie terus menyuapkan ice cream itu kebibirnya

bahkan asmanya yang mulai kambuh tak dipedulikannya

15 menit kemudian minnie bersiap-siap untuk pulang

kyuhyun yang melihat gerak langkah sempoyongan yeoja itu semakin khawatir

akhirnya kyuhyun meminta ijin pada bos nya untuk pulang cepat

secepat kilat kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti minnie hingga akhirnya sampai di taman

kyuhyun heran kenapa yeoja itu ke taman dekat rumah sakit

harusnya kan dia memeriksakan tubuhnya

namun yang dilakukan yeoja itu malah duduk di bangku taman sambil sesekali mengelus bangku tersebut

seakan ada kenangan yang ingin dikenangnya disana

malam menjelang namun minnie tidak juga beranjak dari sana

kyuhyun yang khawatir beranjak mendekatinya

"agashi... anda tidak apa-apa?"tanya kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja itu tertidur

dengan pelan kyuhyun menyentuh pundaknya untuk membangunkan yeoja itu

namun bukannya terbangun, tubuh yeoja itu malah terjatuh

ternyata dia pingsan hingga membuat kyuhyun kelabakan

dengan cepat kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit

"suster...suster tolong... yeoja ini pingsan"teriak kyuhyun begitu tiba di rumah sakit

"naikkan dia kesini.."kata suster itu

denagn cepat kyuhyun membaringkannya di tempat tidur dorong

suster beserta kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya ke ruang ICU

tidak lama seorang dokter datang

"aigo minnie... knapa kau bisa ada disini"kata dokter itu

"anda mengenalnya?"tanya kyuhyun

"ne... dia pasien saya. dan anda syapa?"tanya dokter itu

"oh kyuhyun imnida... saya menemukannya pingsan di taman rumah sakit"jelas kyuhyun

"owh... gomawo... jeongmal gomawo kyuhyun ssi. oh ya bisakah anda menunggu disini? ibunya akan segera datang"kata dokter itu

"n..ne"

setelah itu dokter tersebut langsung masuk keruang icu

author pov end

kyuhyun pov

aku terus menunggui yeoja itu di depan ruangan yang tadi dimasukinya

fikiranku kalut... aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

kedua tanganku saling meremas hingga seorang ahjumma datang menghampiriku dengan wajah pucat

"mian apa anda yang menemukan anak saya?"tanya ahjumma itu

"anak anda?"

"ne namanya minnie, lee sungmin"jelas ahjumma itu

aku langsung menganggukkan kepalanya

"gomawo... jeongmal gomawo nak?"

"kyuhyun imnida"kataku sambil tersenyum manis

setelah menunggu sekian lama dengan keheningan yang melingkupi kami berdua akhirnya dokter itu pun keluar

"bagaimana keadaan minnie yesung?"tanya eomma minnie

"asmanya kambuh... sepertinya anak itu dari makan ice cream lagi"kata yesung dengan wajah cemberut

"aigo... minnie memang nakal tidak bisa diberitahu"kata eomma minnie

"apa minnie tidak boleh makan ice cream"kataku tiba-tiba hingga membuat kedua orang dihadapanku berbalik

"ne... dia memiliki asma akut jadi tidak boleh makan yang dingin-dingin"jelas yesung

"tapi setiap hari dia datang ke toko ice cream kami"kataku bingung

"mwo? apa kau bekerja di toko ice cream?"tanya eomma minnie

"ne... dia adalah pelanggan tetap kami jadi saya mengenalinya... tadi saat dia datang wajahnya terlihat pucat, karna khawatir saya mengikutinya saat akan pulang dan benar dugaan saya. minnie pingsan ditaman rumah sakit ini"jelasku panjang lebar

"aigo... anda sungguh baik... saya tidak tahu harus berterima kasih bagaimana kepada anda"kata eomma minnie

"ah... tidak perlu ahjumma... saya melakukannya dengan ikhlas"

"baiklah aku harus pergi skarang, kalo kalian mau kalian bisa melihatnya di ruang rawat"kata yesung lalu beranjak pergi

"ayo... nak kyuhyun kita melihat minnie. minnie pasti ingin bertemu dengan penyelamatnya"kata eomma minnie sambil menarik tanganku

aku hanya mengikuti langkah ahjumma itu tanpa berkata apa-apa

sesampai di ruang rawat minnie aku terus memperhatikan yeoja itu

wajahnya yang tadi pucat mulai berangsur-angsur cerah walaupun nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal hingga membuatnya harus menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan

aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang yeoja itu miris

eomma minnie yang terlihat lelah langsung duduk di sofa dan tidak lama diapun tertidur

aku terus memandangi minnie hingga tidak lama mata yeoja itu mengerjap

saat penglihatan minnie mulai fokus yeoja itu langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat keberadaanku

"eh... annyeong"kataku sambil tersenyum salah tingkah karna ditatap lekat oleh minnie

"annyeong"balas minnie lemah

"bagaimana perasaanmu minnie?"tanyaku hingga membuat mata yeoja itu membulat

"kau tahu namaku"tanyanya kaget

"ne... eommamu yang memberitahuku"kataku sambil menunjuk eomma minnie yang tengah tertidur

"oh... aku merasa lebih baik"katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum

"gomawo"lanjut minnie dengan suara lirih

"untuk?"tanyaku bingung

tidak mungkinkan yeoja itu berterima kasih atas pertolongannya karna pastinya dia tidak tahu kalo akulah yang telah menolongnya

lalu yeoja itu berterima kasih untuk apa

"untuk semuanya"kata minnie sambil tersenyum lembut

"ne.. cheonmaneyo"jawabku dengan nada bingung

kyuhyun pov end

minnie pov

sesaat setelah kepergian kyuhyun aku mengingat kejadian tadi

flashback

aku mengingat betapa sulitnya membawa tubuhku berjalan

sungguh tubuhku serasa sulit kutopang

nafasku semakin tersenggal dan jalanku semakin sempoyongan tapi aku berusaha menguatkan tubuhku

aku tahu pasti sekarang eomma kalang kabut mencariku di rumah sakit tapi aku tidak perduli

aku berjalan menuju ke taman rumah sakit dan duduk di tempat pertama kali aku melihat namja itu

aku pun mengelus-elus bangku itu berharap namja itu ada disini mennemaniku hingga tidak lama aku merasakan segalanya gelap gulita

**TBC**


End file.
